HeartVision Song Contest 34
HeartVision Song Contest 34, often referred to as HVSC 33, will be the thirty-fourth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest is expected to take place in the winning country of the 33th edition. Location : Further information: Ukraine thumb|left|286px Ukraine (Ukrainian: Україна, romanized: Ukrayina, pronounced ʊkrɐˈjinɐ (About this soundlisten)) is a country in Eastern Europe. It is bordered by Russia to the north-east; Belarus to the north; Poland, Slovakia and Hungary to the west; and Romania, Moldova, and the Black Sea to the south. Ukraine is currently in a territorial dispute with Russia over the Crimean Peninsula, which Russia annexed in 2014. Including Crimea, Ukraine has an area of 603,628 km2 (233,062 sq mi),making it both the largest country entirely within Europe and the 46th largest country in the world. Excluding Crimea, Ukraine has a population of about 42 million,making it the 32nd most populous country in the world. Its capital and largest city is Kiev. Ukrainian is the official language and its alphabet is Cyrillic. The dominant religion in the country is Eastern Orthodoxy. The territory of modern Ukraine has been inhabited since 32,000 BC. During the Middle Ages, the area was a key centre of East Slavic culture, with the powerful state of Kievan Rus' forming the basis of Ukrainian identity. Following its fragmentation in the 13th century, the territory was contested, ruled and divided by a variety of powers, including the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth, Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire and Russia. A Cossack republic emerged and prospered during the 17th and 18th centuries, but its territory was eventually split between Poland and the Russian Empire, and finally merged fully into the Russian-dominated Soviet Union in the late 1940s as the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic. In 1991, Ukraine gained its independence from the Soviet Union in the aftermath of its dissolution at the end of the Cold War. Before its independence, Ukraine was typically referred to in English as "The Ukraine", but most sources have since moved to drop "the" from the name of Ukraine in all uses. Host City : Further information: Kiev thumb|286px Kiev or Kyiva (Ukrainian: Київ, romanized: Kyiv; Russian: Киев, romanized: Kiyev) is the capital and most populous city of Ukraine. It is in north-central Ukraine along the Dnieper River. Its population in July 2015 was 2,887,974 (though higher estimated numbers have been cited in the press)making Kiev the 7th most populous city in Europe. Kiev is an important industrial, scientific, educational and cultural center of Eastern Europe. It is home to many high-tech industries, higher education institutions, and historical landmarks. The city has an extensive system of public transport and infrastructure, including the Kiev Metro. The city's name is said to derive from the name of Kyi, one of its four legendary founders. During its history, Kiev, one of the oldest cities in Eastern Europe, passed through several stages of great prominence and relative obscurity. The city probably existed as a commercial centre as early as the 5th century. A Slavic settlement on the great trade route between Scandinavia and Constantinople, Kiev was a tributary of the Khazars, until its capture by the Varangians (Vikings) in the mid-9th century. Under Varangian rule, the city became a capital of the Kievan Rus', the first East Slavic state. Completely destroyed during the Mongol invasions in 1240, the city lost most of its influence for the centuries to come. It was a provincial capital of marginal importance in the outskirts of the territories controlled by its powerful neighbours, first Lithuania, then Poland and ultimately Russia. Venue : Further information: 013 thumb|left|286px The International Exhibition Centre (Ukrainian: Міжнародний виставковий центр) in Kiev is the largest exhibition centre in Ukraine. Located in the western portion of Livoberezhna microdistrict, the center was opened in October 2002, and the head of the center since its construction was Anatoly Tkachenko. On 9 September 2016, the International Exhibition Centre was announced as the host venue of the 62nd Eurovision Song Contest in 2017. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 33rd Edition. Format Logo & Theme thumb|286px The logo of the thirty-fourth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest was designed by Tayfun the main producer of HeartVision Song Contest. The slogan used #Tell Your Culture!. Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw Running Orders Participating Countries The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest, or confirmed that their expected national selection process would take place: Results Semi-Final 1 TBD countries will participate in the first semi-final.TBD,TBD and TBD will also vote in this semi-final.The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-Final 2 TBD countries will participate in the second semi-final.TBD,TBD and TBD will also vote in this semi-final.The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active HBU Members * Belarus - In December 2019 Belarussian Broadcaster Belarusian Television and Radio Company (BTRC) announced that it would not participate. * Georgia - In December 2019 Georgian Broadcaster (GBP) announced that it would not participate. * Germany - In December 2019 German Broadcaster North German Broadcasting (NDR) announced that it would not participate. * Luxembourg - In 4 December 2019 Luxembourgish Broadcaster CLT Multi Media (RTL) announced Luxembourg haven't decided about it's participation yet, further details will be released soon. In 5 December 2019 RTL announced that Luxembourg won't be participating 34th HeartVision Song Contest, due to financial issues.RTL also gave best wishes to all future participant countries Links *Youtube